


Watashi No Shinobu

by WhiteCrow1811



Category: Kaori No Keishou
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Honeymoon, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, just no, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCrow1811/pseuds/WhiteCrow1811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinobu opens his eyes, the lingering smell of rose in his nose. He stretches pleasantly, just as a pair of arms encircle his waist and he is pulled to a warm muscled chest.</p><p>A nose buries in his neck, inhaling his natural scent.</p><p>"Good morning brother."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watashi No Shinobu

**Author's Note:**

> No character death.  
> Jesus.

Shinobu smiles. He shakes his head slightly and turns around to lean into his lover's body. The dark length of Takezou's hair fans across his face. They stare at one another. Content. Serene.

The letter stays shredded in the paper basket.

* * *

"Shinobu, hurry up." Takezou says. Impatient. "I want to see how you look!"

Shinobu rolls his eyes and looks at himself in the mirror once more, blushing as he runs his hand through the silk robe draped on his naked bodice. He steps out of the wardrobe, facing Takezou who is lying on the bed in nothing but a pair of low-cut jeans.

Candles. Vanilla scented.

Pinot Noir. The finest in the hotel's cellar.

Dark, smoky eyes that rake up and down his body greedily.

Shinobu holds Takezou's gaze briefly, before dropping them shyly, hand fisting by his sides to fight the urge to clad himself in something more unrevealing.

The dark-haired man gets up, holding out one long-fingered hand. Shinobu takes it, only to be tugged closer to his brother so he is standing between the younger's legs. A warm palm splays across his visible torso, causing the blonde to shudder.

"Brother is so sexy." 

Shinobu swallows, throat parched.

Takezou takes a flute from the bedside table, holding it up to his lover's lips. His eyes turn hooded as his brother sips from the glass, apple bobbing down his throat. The twin flutes were wedding gifts from Takezou's distant cousin. One of the few who supported and attended their wedding.

"Wet?" Takezou murmurs, pressing his thumb on the other's lip. A hot tongue darts out to taste his skin.

"V-very." Shinobu mumbles. Without warning he is thrown onto the grand fit-for-a-king bed, hand pushing away the silk fabric on his shoulders and skimming down his hips to part his legs.

Takezou stares down at him, eyes dark with lust and love. A deadly, heady concoction.

"T-Takezou..h-aah-?!" Shinobu screams the first of the night, throbbing pleasure shooting throughout his body as a pair of clamps lock around his nipples, sending jolts of electricity and vibration into his sensitived pinpricks of flesh.

"Gift for my beautiful Aniki." Takezou says, breathless and voice hoarse as he watches his brother writhe and scream even louder. The dark-haired has his thumb slowly dialing up the vibrations, determined to see his beloved fall apart.

"See? This is carnelian." A tongue flicks on the unbearably over-sensitized skin around one nipple. "And this is obisidian." A lick along his other. "One for each of us."

Sweating. Crying with mindblowing pleasure. Writhing, twisting, shaking-

"Brother is hard already?"

Hot, suffocating-

"Let me heal you then."

Screams bounce off the walls. Tight, constricting, hot pleasure around his cock. His chest. His skin. Flesh. Blood. Bones.

" **Yes**."

"N-No-- _!!!_ " Shinobu screams, cum flying in jets all over his skin. Drenching his brother's face.

Panting. Dazed. Lost. Gone. Cold-

"Shh, shh I'm here Shinobu. I'm here." Hands around his shoulders. Waist. Ass. Back. Caressing caressing-

"Takezou.."

"Beautiful brother..so beautiful..."

* * *

Deep in the night when the city is lit up in fireworks of colours. Never resting lives going along here and there. Far, high up away from the hustle bustle. Shinobu shakes, falling onto the bed and exhausted from his seventh orgasm.

Takezou pulls out, thick head of his cock pulling at the rim deliciously before popping out. Seed gushes out in waves, Shinobu twitches. His hole winks and pushes out more cum. The rim puffed up. Swollen. Pink flesh visible, raw and shivering. Gaping. A farting sound. More cum. Bubbles. 

The blonde moans weakly and hides his face in embarassment. His brother cages him, nuzzling and rubbing excess cum into his neck. Marking him.

"My beautiful brother...my Aniki... _aishiteru_."

"..." 

Shinobu tears up, heart bursting with gratitude. His brother accepted him. Even after everything they've been through. He doesn't want Takezou to see him like this.

"..." Wordless. Fingers on his cheek. Tears trickling past fingertips. They kiss, salt on their tongues.

"A-aishiter..u..Takezou."

* * *

Takezou sighs and stretches, buttoning on his tee. Waiting for Shinobu to finish washing up. A shred of paper on the floor catches his attention. He picks it up.

_ Dear Takezou, _

He pauses. Looks into the paper basket. Paper shreds. He picks one up. 

_I am sorry to leave_

Takezou stays silent, staring. Then gets up, throws the papers back in and goes to the bathroom. Shinobu is washing his underarms. He blushes when he sees Takezou.

"Get out.." Shinobu mumbles shyly. But his body curves instinctly into his brother's touch. Takezou wraps arms around his lover's waist, kissing his ear and nibbling on it, palming the man's groin.

"I'm so glad you threw it away." He whispers. Shinobu freezes briefly, meeting Takezou's gaze in the mirror.

Thoughts. Decisions. Reality. 

Blood.

Shinobu kisses his brother's knuckles.

"I'm glad I did too."


End file.
